


A Reckless Traveler

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Mentions briefly War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some call him a healer. Some call him a reckless traveler that wonders the world, causing nothing but devastation. Always passing through, never looking back, afraid of what he might see. He is a man of War Miss Oswald. Corrupted and ruined, no use to you or I. A danger I'd advise you to leave untouched."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reckless Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for who_contest (Label Entry) I am hugely grateful for everyone's support on my fics written for these challenges! If it weren't for my supports everywhere I would have carried on without writing ever again after my 10 month hiatus which ended in 2014. Thank you so much!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. All belongs to the BBC!

She'd first seen him standing alone, dressed in what she assumed was his uniform, medals adding a splash of colour to the plain material. He was alone, an untouched glass of cheep champagne in his left hand and a permanent frown on his lips.

She frowned, flattening down her floral dress. He looked tired and withdrawn. She glanced at her glass, half full with awful white wine.

**_Oh the joys of parties._ **

_"I wouldn't get involved."_

She glanced up, meeting the concerned eyes of Lieutenant Danny Pink, before casting her eyes back to the ghostly man who seemed to be frozen in time.

_"Why would you say that? I never thought you'd be of the judgmental sort Lieutenant."_

Danny smiled, reaching up to remove his cap. It was only polite when speaking with guests. He'd be leaving soon, but he had a warning that he must deliver first. He glanced down at the curious young woman beside him.

_"I wouldn't call myself judgmental Miss Oswald. I am here to make sure you understand who that man is."_

She stared, uncertainty swimming in her brown eyes. Her free hand closed slowly around her glass as she awaited an explanation for the man she'd been admiring from afar.

_"Some call him a healer. Some call him a reckless traveler that wonders the world, causing nothing but devastation. Always passing through, never looking back, afraid of what he might see. He is a man of War Miss Oswald. Corrupted and ruined, no use to you or I. A danger I'd advise you to leave untouched."_

She felt as though her lungs were being squeezed tightly, the air unable to flow through, caught in her throat at his words. _**No use to you or I**_ that was never a way to speak to a fellow soldier. She turned to face Danny, hoping for the polite approach, quashing her anger as best she could.

_"Forgive me Lieutenant but that is no way to speak of a fellow soldier. A man who **you** served beside. He is of use and you must never say otherwise."_

She registered the shocked look on the mans face and reveled in the way he fiddled with the frayed lining of his cap. She turned on the spot, intending to walk away, yet thought better of it. She was not yet finished.

 _"I appreciate your warning,"_ she started, her glass in front of her clasped in both hands. _"but I am a woman, able to do as I please. I can get involved with who I wish. I hope you have a good evening."_

***

_"Do you always ignore advice given to you?"_

She turned quickly on the spot, her white wine sloshing over the sides of her glass, causing her to step back.

_"Forgive me, I didn't wish to frighten you."_

_"No no it's fine, the wine tasted awful anyway."_ she replied, a soft pink blush appearing on her cheeks as she smiled. He peered down at her, a sudden curiosity appearing in his eyes. _"And to answer your question, it depends who gives me it."_

He smiled slightly. His free hand raised, his fingers absentmindedly fiddling with his medals. He raised a greying eyebrow and replied,

_"Take it from me... please, don't get involved."_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Also for anyone who may ask (probably not likely) I am not extending this fanfic. I quite like it how it is and I hope you did to :) Please do leave your thoughts. They are much appreciated :P


End file.
